Tracker Smurf (Empath stories)
"Tracker Smurf is always prepared!" Adam Lewis "Tracker" Smurf is a Smurf character who appears in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History Tracker turns out to be the younger brother of Wild Smurf, who was lost in the forest before he was born. As a young Smurfling, he exhibited various enhanced senses and an empathetic nature for all living beings in the forest, the latter trait which would be shared by Nat Smurfling years later. By around 50 years old, Tracker lost both his parents to an unknown disease and would be raised by Culliford Smurf, who eventually became Papa Smurf. Around three years after Empath's final return from Psychelia, Tracker met with his long-lost brother Wild when he was discovered in a trap set by Malgamer the Smurf hunter. They would meet occasionally during times when Wild would visit the Smurf Village from that point on. Personality While similar in personality to his cartoon show counterpart, his skills as a tracker are much greater: in addition to having a keen sense of smell, he also has very sharp ears and eyes that lets him see and hear things from a good distance. Tracker sees himself a kindred spirit with Nat Smurfling, since they both care about animals in the forest and do not like to see any creature get hurt no matter how dangerous they are. His respect for the life of creatures, though, did get tested when Gargamel accidentally turned himself and Azrael into stone in the cartoon show episode "For The Love Of Gargamel", as he shared the sentiments of his fellow Smurfs that Gargamel should have been left the victim of his own devices so that the village would not be threatened by him anymore. Tracker's favorite food is truffles, which he constantly goes out to find for himself and his fellow Smurfs. He also supplies his friend Tapper with various kinds of herbs for his teas and coffee brews. Role His role in the EMPATH story series is that of an explorer, herbalist, and occasional watchman. He also serves as the village weather reporter, letting the Smurfs know what kind of forecast is heading their way. Abilities * Expert Tracker * Enhanced Senses, mostly sight, smell, and sound. * Empathetic Nature, mostly for the wildlife that lives in the forest. * Bird Call Mimicker * Expert Herbalist, capable of telling apart different kinds of wild plants. Appearance Tracker wears an orange feather on the left side of his Smurf hat. His physique as a Smurf is within the normal range of his species, although he likes to keep himself active to maintain his weight level. Notes * It is presumed that Tracker in the universe of the EMPATH story series appeared in some of the cartoon show episode stories that the adult version of Nat Smurfling originally appeared in since here Nat Smurfling was never an adult Smurf to begin with. In others, Tapper Smurf is the substitute character. ** "The Incredible Shrinking Wizard" - Tracker detected the polluted Smurf River mutating the fish and helped Papa Smurf track down the source to Gargamel's muck pond. ** "Symbols Of Wisdom" - Tracker led the Smurfs to Gargamel's castle when his magically-grown beard had reached the Smurf Village. He also had the mouse distract Azrael while the Smurfs entered the castle to help free Gargamel. ** "Stop And Smurf The Roses" - Tracker was the Smurf captured with Papa Smurf and Laconia by Chlorhydris. Voice Actor(s) He would probably be voiced by Adam Howden, who is the voice of Anders the apostate mage in the Dragon Age II videogame. Another possible candidate would be Greg Ellis, who was the voice for the same character in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Explorers Category:Nature lovers Category:British accents Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Characters with enhanced sight Category:Characters with enhanced hearing Category:Characters with enhanced smell Category:Nature worshipers